Together
by Meraki1
Summary: Together, all Edward ever wanted was a connection, to live together with Jacob, to forget that he was a lowly vampire, to forget that Jacob was an alpha. To just be in love and have a family. But life's never fair or easy. SLASH/MPREG
1. Past again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Past again **

**Jacob pov**

I still cared for her, but it was just… not how I thought it would be.

The meeting was over, I have six months, six months before I would have to provide the pack with my heir. It was essential, essential to maintain the balance and power of the great Quileute.

I tried, I did everything in my power to accomplish my duty as the alpha, but my wolf just wouldn't recognize Bella as his mate.

The reason was not apparent 4 years ago, but now I understood my wolf's rejection. Bella was not the one, she was not my intended.

But I loved her regardless, she was my wife, I made a promise, to love and protect. And if anything, Quileute's are known for their words.

"Welcome to Dew, Mr. Jacob Black." Greeted a silky soft voice, strumming a familiar string in my mind, as the nerves grew alive, I was reminded of my yet another failure, my biggest sin.

"E-Edward?" I breathed.

"I am Anthony Mason, these are your keys. Hope you enjoy your stay." He said politely, caging me with his amber eyes, before turning away without any other acknowledgment.

"Mia here," he addressed a formally dressed woman, "will assist you throughout your stay." With that, he turned around and left me with my heavy chest and a strong scent of another alpha that was surrounding him. Clearly indicating his rank and the blatant fact that he was claimed, by another alpha.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**Jacob pov**

The sensible thing would have been to turn away from the past, to leave the buried bones under the soil, but there was something, a strange pull, the familiar past feelings that made my way to him.

As I followed his essence, I felt a part of my soul that had been lost for some time now, a spark of wild, a sense of sharpness, the clarity of mind, and a deeper connection with the land I was born on. My wolf had awoken again, breathing through my heart; I could feel him in every pulse and puffs.

The smell of him was strong now, and also the scent of the unknown, I couldn't control the growl as my heart took in the meaning of another alphas scent.

I didn't know what could happen when I finally saw Edward again, but the scene that was finally before me, brought me, the proud and egotistical brute to his knees.

There he was, the copper-haired vampire, hugging a small boy tightly and affectionately, hugging the boy who clearly was a part of _me_.

The boy was a part of me; I knew this as certainly as I knew of sun and moon. The boy not only had my blood but the ancient spirit's blessing and the core of the sacred wolf that gave life to every Quileute.

The small boy was laughing, a tune as pure as the bells, and was marvelous with bronze skin, brown hair and… amber eyes.

Just like that, it all made sense, it made sense how I couldn't have a child with Bella. How I felt this emptiness, how I felt the sense of death, the sheer feeling of defeat.

Yes, Bella was not my intended.

"What have I done?"


	3. Old wounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Old wounds**

**Edward pov**

He was here.

Before I met him I was a dreamer, I always had this vision of a house, garden and everything in between. Even though I was not human, I hoped of living it all, but Jacob Black taught me that dreams are only shadows, a mere delusion.

He made me feel, from love, lust, shock, anger to pain, so much so that in the end I was numb.

Now I was just a vessel, he destroyed half of my soul, and I sold the remaining pieces to save my boy, my precious little gift, the only reason that kept my body and mind up and moving through the fog and storm. While I hated Jacob with the last inch of my body, I was grateful to him for giving me my son, my Aiden.

Aiden was my salvation, he was the reason for the last shred of the humanity I had. Without him I would be just a bloodthirsty demon, he makes my heartbeat and sore. He makes me, a soulless hunter, feel love and compassion. Perhaps I do have unconditional love; it's there when he calls me daddy, hugs me, annoys me and loves me with his pure heart.

"Daddy!" I registered my sneaky son a moment before I had a mouthful of brown curls.

"Aiden! How many times have I told you to not come here?" I murmured with mock anger, even though I was not fooling anyone.

"Awww daddy, I was missing you, and I wanted to say hi!"

"Sure. That was the only reason why you are here." I said as I glared at the hulking figure behind him. "It surely has nothing to do with plush toys and, what I am suspecting, chocolate ice-cream."

Paul, the Sioux alpha, at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Paul! You know he is not allowed to buy new toys until the old ones are donated. And what about ice cream before dinner?" I scolded him with a disappointed tilt of my head.

"But Tony," he whined as he tried to think of an appropriate excuse.

I waited for his response, lifting my eyebrow in question.

"The… there was a um.. a sale. There was a sale, right Den?" he asked Aiden hopefully.

Shifting my gaze to my little minx, I folded my arm on my chest and shot my boy the look, and just like that he looked down with a silent 'sorry'.

The same look when lifted to Paul, a pout and puppy eyes came into play. He was worst then Aiden sometimes. With a sigh I lifted my baby into my arms, and gave him a little kiss on cheeks, making him wiggle and groan in protest.

"Well young man, this is what you get when you don't listen to your father." I smiled and pulled at Paul's ear swiftly while passing him.

"Ow! That's not fair! It hurts."

Laughing I made my way down the stairs, toward the exit.

"Don't you know? Life's not fair, Paul."

I won't let Jacob Black ruin my life again; he was just a faded nightmare, weak and forgotten


	4. Need

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Need**

**Jacob POV**

It was all I could do, to not let my anger out, to not snatch my son from the half-blooded wolf's proximity. That bastard not only had the nerve to touch what's mine but also claimed my… an already breeded omega.

"Our omega," growled a deep voice in my head, "he touched our intended."

And just like that, I halted my hasty steps. What the fuck was I even doing? I can't do this to Bella, I can't go out and betray her. But I had no other choice, I needed my heir, it was inevitable, I needed my son, the next alpha of the pack.

The feeling of pride and sheer satisfaction was a shock to me; I had known the kid's existence for what? Only a few minutes. But it felt like I knew everything about him as if he had just merely gone away for a while rather than not knowing anything about him.

Maybe I did know him; after all, he was my son, my pup.

With a calm, I never knew, I called my father, the chief of the council.

"Hello!"

"Dad? I- I saw your grandson and Edward."

"What had I done." Sighed my father.

The sound was odd, my father never sounded unsure, or weak.

But then again, he was the chief when Edward was banished from Forks, for falsely accusing the next alpha of Quileute for impregnating him. Thrown away by not only his clan and everybody he loved and cared about, but biggest of them being me, the guy he trusted his life with, the guy who not only broke his trust but abandoned him at the point where he needed my support the most.

I was a coward then, an obnoxious 16-year-old boy, with no sense of moral or conscience of the consequences of my actions.

I still vividly remember the first time I saw him…


	5. Can't help it

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Can't help it**

**Jacob pov**

The nerve! Sam fucking Uley, what does he think of himself? He can just go around ordering me? The next alpha of Quileute!? I will show him, just 3 months more, and I will officially become the pack's beta, and soon the alpha.

"Hmmm.. hmmm… hmm" who's humming in the middle of the night? In this dead-ass forest?

Smelling the air, I could hear the faint rustling of water, there must be a pond somewhere close.

Carefully, tiptoeing I made my way to the humming source. Quietly rustling through the bushes I caught a glimpse of something, more like someone, someone beautiful.

"Who's there?" asked the naked beauty.

And finally I was able to comprehend the reality, the person was a leech, why was I not able to sense that before? Strange.

While I knew leeches were supposed to be alluring, still the guy in front of me was just… perfect.

Lean and toned body shimmering under the moonlight, accenting his every curve and planes, the wet bangs sticking out in every direction and eyes like liquid gold. I was just too stunned, too lost, and sort of hypnotized.

While I was lost in the admiring the view, the vamp was now aware of my presence and it wasn't long before I was on my back with a very wet and sinfully naked body upon me.

"What are you doing on our side mutt?" asked the velvet voice.

"Huh?" I just wanted to listen to him speak again.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

"Nothing, I mean I…" but before I could make fool of myself any further, I felt his body go rigid, and startlingly realized that he was sitting on my very hard and very obvious boner. Oh Fuck!

At least I was clothed.

With lightning speed, he hid behind the bushes.

"G-Go away. Before I call Carlisle."

"Yeah. Okay. Um… yup." I stuttered before fleeing away. Embarrassed but dazed with the lingering memory of the feel of his body on mine.

I don't know when I shifted but even as a wolf, running with a boner is a bitch.


End file.
